Milky Way Alliance-Rorich Empire War
This is a Maverick Article. ''"From the glimmering age of the Alliance's first rennescience, from its period of over a century in peace. The Rorich came with unwavering knowledge of the Alliance, a clear understanding of our tenets. They knew us. They hated everything the Alliance stood for." -Veteran of the Rorich War. '' History Backgroud As the Milky Way Alliance was experiencing its first Golden age stretch into the next century idle whispers emerged from the furthest reaches of Alliance space. Across the Centaurus-Bridge, the Scrotum Isles. An enemy emerged ready for war. Some time during the pilgrimage of the Dominion to escape influence of the Alliance in order to rebuild their empire and one day return victorious over the Alliance they encountered the Rorich. The powerful Empire were fierce warriors and combat strategists scavenging the galaxy for forerunner ruins and employing them within their powerful empire with the goal of securing the galaxy in the Empires name. Rorichs believes themselves to be the fittest species of the galaxy to rule enduring a culture bent on constantly proving ones worth and clawing their way up the ranks by the grit of their teeth. When the Dominion encountered the Rorich Empire the Dominion spoke of the Alliance which forced them out of their territory through aligning with weaker races to form a circle of infested space. The Rorich Empire saw this weak alliance of lesser species as an affront to their manifest Destiny and quickly joined forces with the Dominion to destroy the Alliance and inherit the relics they had come into possession of. Timeline * 2735: Rorich Empire attacks a Lumon Republic colony called Yuspon on the fringes of Alliance space beyond the Orion/Centaurus-Bridge in the Centaurus Isle. Colony is obliterated a hailing message sent across alliance channels warning of the ultimate defeat of the Alliance at the hands of the Rorich Empire. The Dominion and Rorich Empire then created a Blockade along the Orion/Centaurus-Bridge and begins a slow invasion of the Centaurus Isle known as the Centaurus Isle Campaign lasting twenty years. * 2749: Rorich begin invading regions of alliance space not protected by slip-space disrupters. Milky Way Alliance Senate grants the council with War Time Authority, Alliance disperses internal defenses against the Rorich empire. Missions into Imperial space begin to launch an offensive against the Empire. * 2757: Centarusus Isle Campaign comes to a closing as the Rorich Empire pushes its forces deeper into Alliance space allowing the Dominion to lead the invasion in the Centaurus region. Alliance forces are able to more easily push back the Dominion forces who retreat out of the region and rejoin Rorich Imperial forces. Alliance defensive stations are stationed in the reclaimed region. * 2766: Sarus is the first Alliance core world to be attacked by the Rorich Empire super weapon 'Singularity Bomb' the planet is successfully defended when the mysterious Crystal tower activates, absorbs the Singularity bomb and directs it out into space Saving the planet sacrificing most of the city. * 2774: Rorich Empire returns to concentrate on the Centaurus Isle with smaller invasion fleets spreading within the Alliance Core worlds. Over 20 planets have been rendered uninhabitable by Singularity Bombs. Emperor Rorich asserts the Empire as the masters of the Dominion, specifically the Jirlahanae species who saw themselves as equals. * 2775: Jiralhanae contact the Alliance to discuss terms of cooperation to bring down the Rorich Empire. Peace summit takes place on Earth and it is decided that the forces shall ally together with the eventual agreement that the Jiralhanae will join the Alliance as an Embassy member with Council supervisions of Jiralhanae military strength. Jiralhanae rebel against the Empire and ally with the Alliance. * 2792: Rorich Empire suffers a critical blow as Emperor Rorich is kidnapped and held prisoner on Triton. Empire refuses to peace talks and Rorich is imprisoned. Rorich Empire controls the Centaurus Isles and the Orion/Centaurus Bridge once again becomes a point of great conflict. Using the information from the Jiralhanae allies the Alliance council is able to coordinate effective offensive attacks against the Empire. * 2802: Emperor Rorich escapes and seizes the slip space codes for Triton which he wants as a trophy for the Empire to move its capitol to. Rorich is asassinated as the entire Imperial Armada arrives at Triton. Second Battle for Triton takes place. Tritons defenses are activated destroying all of the Rorich Empire's forces. Alliance begins systematic hunting down of Imperial remnants within alliance space. * 2804: Alliance Council and Senate determine a course of offensive action against the Rorich who have been deemed too dangerous to allow the Empire to exist. Alliance invades Imperial space which is now at only 10% its former military power and blockades Rorich systems demanding a formal surrender and disbandment of the Empire. Resistance is met with orbital bombardment. * 2822: Rorich Empire splinters into various factions who begin infighting. Alliance forces the Rorichs back to three nearby star systems and blockades the area with patrol fleets and slipspace disruptors keeping them leaving. Establishing them as a Penal-State Of the Alliance. Senate agrees to 50 years as a Penal-State before the Rorich will be offered a chance to join the Alliance as an Embassy. * 2834: Alliance council relinquishes War Time Authority. Alliance passes the Post War Policy in which all colonies established here after will be Alliance Colonies and open to all Senate species to co-inhabit forming the Integrated Outer Colonies Region. War is declared over. Category:Maverick Universe Category:Michael.Dreams Category:Wars